Aliza
Aliza Backstory Aliza is a human child, who was born and raised in the surface by neglectful parents. Her soul is a mix of perseverance and integrity, which allows her to have a similar soul power to that of a soul of determination. While on the surface, she started practicing ballet as it was one of her greatest hobbies. Her parents would never attend her performances, as they were too busy and just wanted to distract their daughter with something so that she would stop bugging them. Aliza struggled in school as well, due to not being able to study to her parents's constant bickering and yelling. Her "friends" would also constantly peer-pressure her into doing this she wasn't comfortable with. After hearing rumors about a cursed mountain from which a survivor made it out alive, she and her friends decided to see if this theory was real. It started with playing on the peak of Mt. Ebott, but soon it would escalate into the children daring each other to do outrageous things. One of these things was to make Aliza dance very close to the hole in the mountain, and with that, Aliza fell and her friends ran away. Introduction to the Underground Aliza falls into the underground on a pile of golden flowers covered in pink glitter and scattered with posters of a strange robot. As she walks into the next room, she runs into Flowey. Flowey then reveals how dangerous the Underground is and tells Aliza that he will lead her somewhere safe. Flowey then leads Aliza through the RUINS until the party runs into Napstablook. It is then that Aliza will have the choice of either choosing to run away with Flowey, scaring Flowey away with Napstablook, or choosng to side with neither of them and try to come up with a compromise. Aliza's choice here will either lead her to join the resistance group against the tyrannical emperor Mettaton, crush the violent revolt with the Utopians, or bring peace to both of them. Different Paths The Rebel Path On the rebel path, Aliza decides to run away with Flowey and enter a secret tunnel that is behind the white pillar which Toriel once hid behind. Flowey will lead Aliza through puzzles in the tunnel on their way to the Fortress, which is the main place that the rebels gather. Aliza will then go on a tour with Flowey throughout the Fortress on their way to meet "The Wise One," who is Wisesum one of the three leaders of the rebellion, along with Alphys and the mysterious Leader. After Flowey proves to Wisesum that Aliza is capable of dismantling Mettaton's empire, Wisesum sends her bodyguards Marlon and Minty to guard Aliza in secret as a scout to the Capital. Aliza will be at odds with the Utopians on this path, and forced to depose Mettaton upon completion. The Utopian Path On the Utopian path, Aliza decides to side with Napstablook and expel Flowey, causing him to flee and "tell on Aliza." After the incursion, Napstablook guides Aliza through the rest of the RUINS that Frisk originally went through. Aliza passes through Toriel's old abandoned home on their way out to Snowdin. Napstablook will then introduce Aliza to his majesty's agents, Sans and Papyrus. Aliza will then go on a quest to quell the rebellions, and crush the resistance in a peaceful rather than violent matter. The True Path On the True Path, Aliza decides to go with Flowey and bring Napstablook to the end of the RUINS by the ledge where they end up jumping into the abandoned city below. The party finds their way to the Fortress where they bump into Minty and Marlon, all the while opening Napstablook's eyes to the motives of the rebels. Wisesum eventually accepts that Aliza is going to be the ambassador of peace, however due to believing that her plan will not work, she does not send Minty and Marlon to guard Aliza. Flowey and Napstablook are sent with Aliza, and Napstablook eventually goes his own way after entering Snowdin. Aliza is left alone with Sans and Papyrus who deem it worthy to test Aliza's loyalty by giving her puzzles and traps. Ruby will still try to kill Aliza on the True Path, until she shows her plan to Ruby. Ruby will show Aliza the secret Rebel outpost in Watermill, where she will get into Hotworld via a safer route. Muffet tries to make Aliza join her company, Muffet's Sweets & Pastries, and if she won't, Muffet will fight her to make her into an ingredient instead. Upon reaching the gates of Mettaton's palace, Aliza will be captured by guards and sent to a prison where she will wait until the "battle." They captured her under a suspicion of her being a rebel, the prison they are talking about being a place where rebels are put to fight in a gladiator battle for Mettaton once every year. Aliza will eventually peacefully win the gladiator battles while monsters are cheering for her demise, Flowey eventually gives her a weapon and tells her to fight. Upon refusing to fight Aliza almost dies, if not for Napstablook stepping in and telling the violent gladiator to stop. After the commotion Aliza manages to escape the arena and finds her way into Mettaton's amphitheater where she makes her final stand against the tyrant. Aliza eventually tires Mettaton out and makes peace with him, not before he's almost killed by The Leader of the rebels. Aliza is then forced to fight The Leader, in order to truly restore peace to the Underground. The Genocide Path After Aliza completes all three paths, she will begin to become bored with the world. After choosing to show Napstablook to the Fortress, Aliza spots a peculiar door during Flowey's tour. The door leads to The Leader's room, in which he offers Aliza the choice of either allowing them to take Aliza's soul and make something "new", or let Aliza be. Regardless of Aliza's choice, The Leader will end up possessing Aliza and start to kill everyone in the Fortress including Minty. Marlon will then retaliate and almost die, if not for Wisesum sacrificing her soul to ensure Marlon's survival, causing him to promise that Aliza will die as soon as he regains his power. The rest of the story is still in development.